


Sundae in the Park

by LetticeDouffet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Ice Cream, Malfoy Manor, Muggle London, Nightmares, Reconciliation, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetticeDouffet/pseuds/LetticeDouffet
Summary: A trip for ice cream gives Draco Malfoy the opportunity to reflect on how far he and his love have come and provides a glimpse of what is yet to be.  (Dramione)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Sundae in the Park

"I can't believe that you got a plain vanilla cone _again_." Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes at the bushy haired brunette walking beside him.

  
"I've told you before, Draco. When visiting an ice cream establishment for the first time one should always start with one scoop of plain vanilla in a sugar cone. It is the most fundamental item on the menu. If they can't get the basics right then what chance is there for anything else to be done properly?" Hermione Granger nodded firmly as if to solidify her argument.

"Of course. How silly of me to forget," Draco grinned as he took a lick of his double scoop of Rocky Road. He knew full well the reason for her choice of flavors but he couldn't resist winding her up every now and again.

He cast a glance sideways and marveled once again at the series of events that had lead him into a romantic relationship with the beautiful witch who was now concentrating intently on finishing her ice cream before it melted in the late summer heat.

It was certainly an unlikely pairing. They had been sworn enemies since they first met at the age of eleven, due almost entirely to his extreme prejudice in regards to her muggle born status. Even as his views on blood purity slowly began to evolve, he still harbored a great resentment towards Hermione and her companions who, despite lacking his family's wealth and privilege, seemed to have everything that he truly desired - love, friendship and a firm sense of purpose.  
  


It wasn't until after Voldemort's demise that things began to take a turn. In an effort to heal the deep seated wounds and build bridges in the magical community, the Ministry established a "Reconciliation Commission" and all those that had survived the war (and avoided imprisonment) were expected to enroll in "re-education" programs whereupon a pure-blood witch or wizard was paired with a half blood or muggle-born counterpart in order to "learn and appreciate each other's backgrounds and cultural differences."   
  
  
Draco had grudgingly agreed to participate. The deciding factor had been when he realized that only those who took part would be allowed to fully reintegrate back into society and that if he wanted to work, travel or pursue his interest in alchemy in a serious manner then he would have to grin and bear it. It was an irritation but it was better than serving time in Azkaban, he reasoned...until the morning that he opened his official letter and almost choked on his pumpkin juice when he read that his assigned "muggle-born liaison" was none other than Hermione Jean Granger. He experienced a brief moment of panic but then quickly dismissed the communication as a simple bureaucratic snafu. Even if they had been paired together, there was no way that Granger would ever agree to such an arrangement, so Draco assumed everything would be sorted out before the first meeting was scheduled to take place.  
  


Which is why he was utterly floored when he opened the door to his flat the following evening to find Hermione standing there, clutching a stack of Ministry paperwork, her expression a mixture of determination and dread.  
  


"Granger?!"   
  


"Malfoy." Hermione readjusted her grip on the files she was carrying. "I was told you would be expecting me?"  
  


"I...no...I mean, yes. I mean, I got a letter but I assumed there had been a mistake."  
  
  
"No. No mistake. Is this going to be a problem?"  
  
  
"Yes. I mean, no....I mean..." Draco ran a hand nervously through his platinum blond hair. "You _agreed_ to this?"  
  
  
"Yes. I will admit I had my misgivings but, honestly, you weren't going to have many options and I realized - well - if we had sacrificed all that we had during this awful war only to go right on judging people by who their parents were and what they did as children then what was the bloody point?"   
  
  
Going on a bit of a rant seemed to put Hermione in more familiar territory and she regained her composure a bit. "Besides, while your social skills have, in the past, left much to be desired, you are quite clever, particularly in alchemy, and those skills shouldn't go to waste simply because of my...reservations about our situation."  
  


She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "So - if you can look beyond the fact that I am a mudblood then I can look beyond the fact that you have, historically, been an insufferable prat." She stuck out a hand. "Deal?"  
  


To her surprise, Draco didn't respond with snarky comments or hurled insults. Instead, after a moment's hesitation, he softly replied, "On one condition."

  
She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "And _that_ is...?"

  
"You never use that word in my presence again."  
  
  
"What word? _Mudblood_?" She stared at him defiantly.  
  
  
He winced. "Yes."

  
Noticing his obvious discomfort over a term he used to bandy about so freely, Hermione paused before extending her hand out even further towards him. "Fine. If you won't then I won't. Agreed?"  
  


Draco swallowed hard. "Agreed."

  
They briefly shook hands and that was the start. Not of a romantic relationship - not even in his wildest imaginings did Draco conceive of _that_ as a possibility during those early days. Their exchanges at first were civil at best and downright uncomfortable on numerous occasions. 

  
The next hurdle to clear occurred during their second session, during which Draco was required to select a muggle born witch or wizard that he had in some way wronged, make an inventory of the damages he had inflicted, admit them to that person (or an appropriate proxy) and seek forgiveness if possible.  
  


As much as he wanted to pick out some random person from his past, Draco knew that the only way to successfully complete the program and get his life back on track was to attempt the exercise with Hermione herself as the subject. He sat down the night before and, as frankly as possible, documented every instance when he had harmed her. The length of the final product was even more substantial than he imagined and it was difficult for him to read it out loud in her presence but he eventually managed it, ending with the words, "And for all of the above, I am truly sorry."

  
Hermione sat quietly then asked, "Do you really mean that or is it just because this is mandatory?"  
  
  
Draco wavered. One of the requirements of the program was to speak as truthfully as possible to the other party and he was fairly certain she'd be able smell duplicity from a mile away. He took a deep breath and admitted, "Honestly? The answer is both. I did what I had to do during the war to protect myself and my family. Even though I was ultimately unsuccessful in that endeavor, I don't regret the attempt. However, I _do_ regret that innocent people, including yourself, were hurt in the process."   
  


Hermione took a moment to consider that. "I can understand certain actions you took during the war, Draco, because of the danger the Dark Lord posed to you and your family. But what about earlier? For all that you or anyone else knew, Voldemort was long dead when we first arrived at school. Fear of his reprisals certainly didn't come into play then."

  
"I was a child that had been indoctrinated since birth with very specific ideologies, Granger. How else was I supposed to behave?"

  
"You could have simply tried being kind."

  
Draco shook his head. "Children don't learn qualities like that without experiencing them first hand. Kindness for the sake of kindness was not a trait I ever saw in action. I don't offer that as an excuse, mind you. Simply an explanation." Seeing the look on her face, Draco added, "However, in defense of eleven year old me, I must say that your swottiness during that first year didn't help matters."

  
Hermione's eyes blazed, "Excuse me! THAT'S pretty rich coming from YOU!"

  
Draco leaned forward. "Don't get me wrong, Granger. I don't deny that I bear the vast preponderance of the blame in our history but take a moment and consider my position. What if _I_ had suddenly appeared in _your_ world at eleven years old. I've never experienced it before but I since have practically memorized the muggle studies book, I take it upon myself to barge in to your life and start 'educating' you on your own culture. How would you have reacted?"

  
Hermione huffed. "It's not the same at all. For one thing, the muggle studies texts at Hogwarts were woefully inadequate. They were filled with gross inaccuracies and left out a tremendous amount..."

  
Draco cut her off. "Exactly. Ever stop to think that your beloved _'Hogwarts: A History'_ and whatever else nonsense that Bathilda Bagshot scribbled down might have left out a whole host of nuances and subtleties that one could only pick up on by actually _living_ in the magical world? And that by acting like you knew our society better than those of us who had been born and raised in it was not exactly the best way to win friends and influence people?"  
  


It was clear from her expression that Hermione had never fully considered this perspective. She stammered, "N-no, but I was eleven years old and frightened. You can't expect..."

  
"You think the rest of us _weren't_ scared, going off on our own for the first time? You weren't the only one on that train putting on a mask trying to appear braver than you were." Draco paused then softened his tone ever so slightly. "I don't know how much emotional intelligence you assume that an eleven year old boy possesses, Granger, but I can assure you that it isn't much. Certainly not enough to navigate the waters we were thrown into." He rubbed his neck uncomfortably and in a low voice added, "So, I am assuming I have failed this portion of the program?"

  
"Which portion is that?"  
  


"Finding out if you could ever forgive me for...anything."  
  
  
Hermione began to walk slowly around the room and measured her words carefully. "I believe that you sincerely meant what you said about regretting hurting people during the war. After reading through the post war trial transcripts, I now have a better understanding of what you went through during that time. I don't think you ever truly wanted physical harm to come to me or anyone else for that matter." She unconsciously adjusted the sleeve of her jacket as she spoke, causing Draco to cringe. "I will also grant your point about both of us bearing some responsibility in our earliest interactions starting off on the wrong foot."  
  


She turned and looked him directly in the eye. "However, even though you never physically laid a hand on me, Draco, you _did_ hurt me - deeply and repeatedly - over the course of many years. Those wounds won't just vanish overnight. I'm not sure they ever will."

  
Draco was mentally preparing himself for her to walk out the door and never return but she startled him by continuing, "It will take a long time to process my thoughts regarding all of this. It might be quite a while before I can give you an honest answer about whether I am capable of truly forgiving you or not. If I say those words then I want to be certain that I really mean them. May I get back to you at a later date regarding that decision?"

  
Draco stared in amazement. "A-Absolutely. I'm actually stunned that you are seriously considering the request." There was an awkward moment then he asked, "So...what do we do in the meantime?"

  
"We continue to work the program." Hermione extended her hand towards him. "Agreed?"

  
Draco nodded. "Agreed."  
  
  
And so they went, at first strictly adhering to the Ministry approved talking points for the minimum amount of time proscribed, ending each session with a perfunctory, self conscious handshake at the door. As time went by, however, they slowly began to delve into other subjects - childhood memories, pre-Hogwarts schooling, favorite songs, books and other information of a slightly more personal nature, all the while managing to avoid the topic of whether Hermione would ever be able to grant Draco absolution for the past.

  
xoxoxo  
  
  
The next turning point came about three months into the program as Hermione was trying to describe her favorite piece of artwork from the British Museum. After listening to her struggle to find the words to accurately convey the size and intricacy of the piece Draco blurted out, "Why don't we just go there and you can show me?"

  
Hermione stopped short. "B-but...the museum is in London. Muggle London."  
  
  
"Yes. I know."  
  
  
"But...it will be full of muggles."  
  
  
Draco didn't even try to conceal his bemused smirk. "I'd worked that out for myself, funnily enough. It was the name that gave it away, you see. _Muggle_ London."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "Wait. Hold on. Let me get my mind around this. You - Draco Malfoy - want to go to _Muggle_ London and visit a _Muggle_ museum with me, a mud..."

  
  
Draco grabbed her arm. "Stop. Don't say..." He realized that he was gripping her elbow and quickly released it. He dropped his gaze and muttered, "Sorry. But you promised, remember? Back on the first day. You promised."

Hermione was taken aback by the genuine look of pain in his eyes. "You're right. I did promise. I am very sorry, Draco. That was quite insensitive of me and I apologize." The shocked expression on his face in equal parts amused and annoyed her. "What? I do know _how_ to pronounce those words I just...don't very often."

He started to respond but she waved him off. "And before you ruin this moment with some glib remark, why don't you go and change into something a little less conspicuous than dress robes. Then I will be more than happy to accompany you to the Museum. Deal?"

To the everlasting surprise of both parties, the outing was a success. That initial trip turned into another and another and soon they were spending at least one day a week visiting various museums in Muggle London. Before long their excursions expanded to the continent where they took in exhibits at the Louvre and the Muse D'Orsay. This caused more than a few raised eyebrows amongst Hermione's friends - especially Harry and Ron - but she was quick to point out that this sort of thing was the entire objective of the program. Besides, she noted, none of them ever seemed interested in going to those places with her and so they reluctantly held their tongues.

The next defining moment came a couple of months after that first visit to the British Museum. Draco just so happened to mention that he was struggling to determine the best way of distributing the remainder of the contents of the library at Malfoy Manor. His father had died during his first week in Azkaban and his mother passed soon after of a combination of dragon pox and a broken heart, leaving the entire estate to their only child. Draco had vacated the premises as soon as he was able and now felt it was time to sell off the property in its entirety but he wanted to ensure that the darker portions of his father's collection didn't end up in the wrong hands. 

  
"Those items have caused enough damage," Draco said. "I want to be certain they don't cause anymore."  
  


He couldn't believe it when Hermione promptly offered to assist him in cataloguing and allocating the collection appropriately. "B-but the library is located _at_ the Manor. You know. The Manor. Where..." Draco stopped himself from bringing up the horrific day she had spent there during the war. "...Where I used to live."

Hermione was unexpectedly touched at his concern and attempted to lighten the mood by quipping, "I figured that out for myself, funnily enough. It was the name that was that gave it away, you see. _Malfoy_ Manor."  
  


Draco strenuously objected to the idea but Hermione persisted and he gave in only when it became obvious that she was going to show up whether he agreed to the arrangement or not. She arrived at his flat early the following morning and he apparated them onto the grounds, steering clear of the front entrance so Hermione could avoid the areas where she had been tortured at the hands of Bellatrix LeStrange. As he unlocked the doors from the back garden, Draco kept his eye on her, quietly trying to gauge her reaction at being back in that environment. He breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the library and he saw that she briefly forgot where she was and simply marveled at the sheer number of volumes crammed into the room.  
  


They quickly set up a system for sorting the inventory and worked most of the day in companionable silence. As night fell, Draco invited Hermione out for a bite to eat in thanks for her assistance but she declined, citing how tired and dusty they both were. He was pleasantly surprised when she instead offered to cook dinner for them at her place. Draco quickly accepted and even contributed a bottle of rather potent elvish wine that he 'liberated' from what remained of the Manor's extensive collection.   
  


After the meal they made their way to her living room, where they sat in front of a warm fire and continued to drink while trading stories of their time at school. About two thirds of the way through the bottle of wine, Draco shared a tale of sneaking out with some friends during his fifth year to attend a Weird Sisters concert. Hermione waggled her finger at him disapprovingly. "I would have expected that sort of behavior from the others, but you were a prefect, Draco. You should have been setting an example, not flagrantly breaking the rules."  
  


"So sorry," Draco said, his speech ever so slightly slurred from the alcohol. "I forgot that little miss Perfect Prefect NEVER broke the rules."  
  


Hermione sat up as straight as her intoxicated condition would allow. "I broke plenty of rules, thank you very much."  
  


Draco waved dismissively. "I'm not talking about any of your quests - battling evil and freeing the enslaved, Granger. I mean good, old fashioned rule breaking. Doing something 'illicit' just because you could get away with it."  
  


"Who says I never did that sort of thing?"  
  


Draco gestured dramatically towards his chest. " _I_ say so, _that's_ who."  
  


Hermione pursed her lips. "Then _you_ , Draco Malfoy, would be wrong."  
  


"Really? Prove it. Tell me _one_ time when you broke the rules when it wasn't absolutely necessary to preserve someone's life or liberty."  
  


Hermione's eyes darted around the room then back to Draco. He noticed a moment of hesitation before she appeared to come to a decision and announced, "Fine. I'll tell you but you must SWEAR to never repeat this information to anyone - _ever_."  
  


"Hmm...Sounds promising." Draco lifted an eyebrow. "And just how do you propose we seal this pact? We could try an unbreakable vow but since we are both a touch inebriated I'm not sure it would work."  
  


Hermione giggled. "Inebriated. See? _This_ is why you are a better drinking companion than Harry and Ron."  
  


"Only ONE reason?" Draco frowned. "Blimey, that's disappointing. Still and all, beggars can't be choosers, I suppose. Do tell, what gives me the advantage in this situation?"  
  


"When those two get drunk they just say they're 'pissed'." Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste.  
  


"And 'inebriated' is better?"  
  


"Absolutely." She nodded firmly. "Inebriated is much more...refined."  
  


Draco raised his glass in her direction. "To refinement, then."  
  


Hermione clinked her glass against his. "To refinement."  
  


They both downed the contents of their goblets. Hermione quickly refilled them then scrunched her face in concentration. "Now. Where were we?"  
  


Draco took another sip of wine. " _You_ were about to reveal your wanton and reckless past as a rule breaking rebel - as soon as you decide how to swear me to secrecy."  
  


A mischievous grin made its way across Hermione's face. "Well, then, I think that in the interest of 'learning and appreciating cultural differences' we will do this the non-magical way." She set down her wineglass and thrust her right arm towards him with her little finger extended. "With a pinkie swear."  
  


Draco's eyes narrowed and he recoiled slightly. "A what?"  
  


"Pinkie swear. It is the muggle equivalent of an unbreakable vow."  
  


"Does it hurt?"  
  


"Nope. Pain free. I mean, you will have to touch my hand but you are big boy. Our handshakes haven't killed you yet, so I think you can manage it."  
  


Draco gazed warily at her. "Now, wait. Hold on just one second here. What happens if one breaks a 'pinkie swear'? I mean, what if you tell me this tantalizing secret and then I go scampering off to Rita Skeeter or threaten to use it against you in the future?"  
  


Hermione leaned forward slightly and stared into his eyes as directly as she was able in her current state. "Then, Draco Malfoy, I will be terribly hurt and extremely disappointed in you."  
  


Draco briefly considered this then sat his wineglass on the table and offered his arm, little finger outstretched. "Then, Hermione Granger, I do hereby most solemnly swear to never betray the trust you are about to bestow upon me."  
  


Hermione looped their pinkies together, squeezed then pulled back slightly, holding on for a moment longer than necessary before releasing him and reaching for her wine.  
  


"That's it?" Draco asked.  
  


"Yup. That's it. Since you are now bound by a sacred oath, I shall tell you my secret." She took a deep breath and blurted out, "During the quidditch tryouts before our sixth year, I confunded Cormac McLaggen so he wouldn't get the Keeper position on the Gryffindor team."  
  


Draco snorted. "Come on. You expect me to believe that no one noticed you standing there, waving a wand around in the stands during the trials?"  
  


Hermione looked away. "No...because I didn't use a wand."  
  


Draco eyes widened. "Wait. You're telling me that you managed to _accurately_ hit a _moving_ target _across_ a quidditch pitch with a confundus _without_ using a wand at the start of sixth year?" Hermione nodded. "But that...that's..."  
  


She sighed. "I know - it was dangerous, reckless, foolhardy..."  
  


"It's BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Draco exclaimed, dissolving into such a fit of laughter that he ended up sliding onto the floor. "And the fact that it was McLaggen makes it even _better_!!"  
  


Hermione appeared perplexed. "What do you have against, McLaggen? I mean, other than the fact he was a Gryffindor."  
  


"Come on, Granger. Everybody hated that guy. Hell, his ego was even bigger than mine and _that's_ saying something." Draco struggled to regain his breath and haul himself back onto the sofa. "He was a tosser who deserved whatever you did to him."  
  


Hermione blushed. "So you don't think I'm a horrible person?"  
  


"Horrible? I didn't think it was possible but you have just risen even higher in my esteem." He raised his glass to her once more. "To Hermione Granger - she may not break the rules often, but when she does break them, she does so with style."  
  


Hermione returned the gesture. "To style."   
  


Draco smiled. "To style."  
  


Hermione went to refill their glasses and was disappointed to realize that they had drained the bottle dry. She then remembered there was half a bottle of fire whiskey left over from Harry's birthday still in her kitchen. She went to retrieve it but when she returned she found Draco slumped against the pillows, snoring softly. She was about to wake him but stopped when he grunted and mumbled something in his sleep. She watched him for a moment then made the decision to leave him be. Their floos were not connected and he was far too drunk to attempt flying or apparating home. Besides, she thought, he looked so peaceful that she didn't have the heart to disturb him. She retrieved a blanket from a the back of a nearby chair and tucked it around him, chuckling to herself when he snuggled in and let out a contented sigh. She whispered, "Good night, Draco Malfoy" and headed off to bed.  
  


Draco was still sound asleep a couple of hours later when he was jerked awake by the sound of screams coming from the back of the flat. His eyes snapped open and he frantically searched for his wand, desperately trying to work out where he was. Just as it dawned on him that he was at Hermione's, he heard another agonizing cry. He scrambled to his feet and charged down the hallway. He burst into the room and saw her flailing about in the bed, eyes shut tight, her face contorted in fear. She was clawing at the scar on her forearm, sobbing, "No! Stop! Please! I don't know anymore! Please! Stop!"  
  


Draco rushed to her side, scooped her into his arms and began rocking back and forth, repeating assurances that she was safe, that Bellatrix was dead and that it was all just a dream. Hermione struggled at first until she realized where she was and who was holding her. She went limp then wrapped her arms around Draco and started to weep. They held onto each other for a long time until her breathing returned to normal and she stopped trembling. Eventually, she sniffed, "Well...isn't this embarrassing. Sorry."  
  


"Hey. There is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about." Draco leaned back and pushed her hair away from her face. "At least all of your furniture is still intact. You don't want to know how many wardrobes I've blown apart because I woke up from some horrible dream and thought it was a bloody dementor coming for me."  
  


She wiped her eyes and glanced around the room. "Yeah, well. You'll notice there are no mirrors in here. Got tired of having to clean up broken glass in the morning."  
  


"You too? I thought I was the only glass murderer on the loose. Good to know that I'm not alone."  
  


" 'Glass Murderer'?" Hermione snorted. "That's horrible. You should serve time for that joke."  
  


"Well - you laughed at it. What does that say about you?" Draco made a funny face and was rewarded with an actual giggle.  
  


"I suppose it makes me as pitiful as I undoubtedly look."  
  


"What? You look just like always." She glared and he gave her a warm grin. "Ravishing as ever, I mean."  
  
  
"Sweet Circe, now I know you're still drunk."  
  


Draco struck a pose of mock indignation. "Madam, I am offended by your tone as well as your assessment of my eyesight and sobriety."  
  


"Well then, may I offer a thousand apologies for any slight to your sterling reputation, my good sir," Hermione retorted in her best posh tone as she pulled a pillow onto her lap. She then switched back to her own voice and added, "I'm also sorry for waking you. Truly."  
  


"No worries. I'm sorry to have fallen asleep on you. Rest assured it was a testament to the quality of the meal and the wine and in no way a reflection on your conversational abilities."  
  


"Thank you. I was beginning to worry that my social skills had become irretrievably rusty."  
  


"Perish the thought. You have been a consummate hostess, Hermione Granger."  
  


"Well then, Draco Malfoy, in an effort not to lose that standing - and since historically I can't fall back asleep after one of these dreams - may I offer you a sip of my special "post nightmare" potion? I created the recipe myself."  
  


"I might be tempted to indulge in a sample. What's in it?"  
  


"It's a particular infusion of chamomile, valerian root and an extraordinary honey that Luna collects from a magical hive in Wales. It helps soothe the nerves while having the added benefit of being a pretty effective hangover preventative."

  
"Sounds delicious, " said Draco. He stood up and the room began to swim which caused him to sway a little. "And timely."

  
Hermione laughed as she slipped on her dressing gown and took his arm to steady him. "Come on then, let's sober up, shall we?"  
  


After she prepared the drinks they moved back to spot in front of the fire where they began to open up about their war time traumas and the various strategies they had devised for coping with them. To the surprise of both parties, they did actually manage to fall asleep again. When Draco awoke a few hours later he decided to return the courtesy she had extended to him and left Hermione at rest. He scribbled out a brief note expressing his thanks for the evening and mentioned that he was looking forward to their next museum visit. He then went back to his flat to shower and change before returning to the Manor to finish cataloging the books, making the assumption that Hermione would not return after the events of the previous night.  
  


He had only been working for a short while when he was startled by the sound of tapping from behind him. He spun around and was stunned to see Hermione standing on the other side of the large French doors waving at him. He slowly crossed the room and cracked the door open slightly. "What are you doing here?"  
  


"We weren't finished yet. I've come to help complete the sorting."  
  


She tried to enter but Draco blocked her path. "No. You need to leave."  
  


"Why ever for?"  
  


Draco shook his head firmly. "Because you coming here was a bad idea. I should never have allowed you..."   
  


Hermione bristled and her eyes flashed. " _Allowed_ me? Now see here, Draco Malfoy, I make my own decisions, thank you very much and I am not about to let you or anyone else...."   
  


Draco cut her off mid rant. "Stand down, Granger. I didn't mean to imply anything in regards to your competence or decision making abilities. It's just..." He slumped against the doorframe. "I've been racked with guilt all morning over the fact that you were gracious enough to assist me with this undertaking and it caused you to have that terrible...episode last night."   
  


Hermione sighed and reached out to take his hand. "Oh, Draco. That nightmare started long before I came back to this place yesterday. It has made many appearances before and I'm sure, sadly, it will resurface again. At least now I'm confronting things instead of hiding from them. Besides," she squeezed his fingers, "I find it's easier if I'm with somebody who understands what happened."   
  
  
They stood in silence for a moment until Hermione squared her shoulders and arched an eyebrow. "So, are you going to grant me entrance voluntarily or am I going to have to confundus you? You are now aware of what I can accomplish wandlessly across a quidditch pitch. I assure you that you do _not_ want to find out what I am capable of with my wand at close range."  
  


It was now Draco's turn to arch an eyebrow. "I thought we swore never to speak of that."  
  


"YOU swore never to speak of it. It's _my_ secret. I can talk about it whenever I like." Hermione playfully stuck out her tongue as she pushed past him and walked over to the pile of books she had been working on the previous day. She picked up a volume and casually added, "And for the record, the answer is yes." 

  
Draco blinked slowly, "Sorry. The answer to what?"  
  
  
Without looking up from her task Hermione said, "You asked me once if I could ever forgive you. The answer is yes."  
  
  
Draco stared, his eyes growing so wide he could have been mistaken for an owl. He tried to speak but found himself unable to form words. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and smiled. She then whipped around and threw a book in his direction which Draco caught sheerly by instinct. She made a face and said, "Now, quit gawking and start sorting. Or do I have to do _all_ the work around here?"  
  


Draco shook his head, tucked the book under his arm and saluted. "No, ma'am. On my way."

xoxoxo  
  
  
That evening, at Hermione's suggestion, they connected their floos with the understanding that either party could drop in at any time if they were in need of a warm beverage or a sympathetic ear. It was this decision that lead to the next phase of their relationship. 

  
A few weeks later, well after midnight, Draco was sitting in bed reading when he heard his floo activating. He threw on his dressing gown and crept down the hallway. He peeked around the corner and was surprised to see Hermione making herself comfortable on his sofa.   
  
  
"Granger?" he whispered.  
  


Hermione jumped and let out a small squeak. "Draco! So sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to be quiet. "  
  


Draco gestured to the book in his hand. "You didn't wake me. I was reading."  
  


Hermione caught sight of the title and laughed. " _Pride and Prejudice_?"  
  


"You seemed quite keen on it when you spotted that early edition in the bookstore the other day. Thought I'd see what all the fuss was about." Draco shrugged. "Only about half way through. Still can't see why anyone fancies this Darcy character. Seems like a pompous arse to me."  
  


Hermione smiled. "He just needs to figure some things out. He gets better. Give him time. "  
  


"If you say so." Draco placed the book on the table nearest him and shifted his feet. "However, I am fairly certain you didn't pop by at this hour for a literary discussion. So - to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  


Hermione began twisting her hair nervously. "I just needed to be someplace where I felt...safe for a little while."  
  


This admission took Draco aback. "Oh. Well. That's...fine." He adjusted his robe and said, "Don't get me wrong, Granger, you are always welcome, but...why me? Why not Potter or Weasley?"  
  


"At this time of night? I might risk seeing either Harry and Ginny or Ron and Lavender in the 'throes of passion." Hermione scoffed softly. "I've been forced to witness enough sights that I can't ever unsee. I don't need to scar my psyche with those images, thank you very much."  
  


"Ah. I see. And you were confident that I wouldn't be a risk in that department," Draco teased.   
  


Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "No! I didn't mean to imply... Oh Merlin! D-do you have somebody here? I'm _so_ sorry. I should leave.."  
  


Draco shook his head and chuckled. "I was kidding, Granger. Rest assured, you and my Aunt Andromeda are the only females that have stepped foot in this place since I moved in seven months ago. You can stop by any time with the certainty that your tender eyes will not behold anything inappropriate." He gave a formal bow. "And I am beyond honored that you considered my flat a safe haven. I meant what I said. It is open to you at any time."  
  


"Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate that." Hermione gave him a weak smile but Draco sensed an uneasiness remaining about her.  
  


"So - what brought about the sudden desire for sanctuary at this hour?" Hermione folded her arms and dropped her gaze to the floor. Draco noticed a hitch in her breathing and took a guess, "Bad dream?"  
  


Hermione nodded but didn't speak so Draco ventured, "Same one as before?"  
  


She shook her head slowly and continued to stare at the ground.  
  


Draco edged closer. "New one?"  
  


Hermione nodded once again. Draco thought he detected a tear running down her cheek but it was difficult to tell with her head tilted forward and her face almost completely concealed beneath her thick hair.  
  


"Want to talk about it?" Hermione shook her head vehemently and Draco quickly reassured her, "Okay. That's fine. We don't have to talk about it. " 

  
He gestured towards the other room. "Why don't we go into the kitchen? It would appear that I'm a rather beastly host. I've kept you standing around and haven't even offered you a drink." He placed his hand lightly on the small of her back and began gently guiding her in that direction. "I've got a fabulous beverage for just this sort of occasion. A brilliant witch was kind enough to give me her special recipe." They entered the kitchen and Draco began pulling items from the shelves. "It's a particular infusion of chamomile, valerian root and honey a la Lovegood."  
  


Hermione sniffed softly and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "H-how did you get the honey?"  
  


"I sought Lovegood out right after you first brewed me this delightful concoction and she was kind enough to oblige me." Draco held up a large glass jar. "Even gave me a sample that included the honeycomb. Apparently that enhances its medicinal qualities."  
  


"Really?! The combs from those hives are incredibly rare and are a much sought after delicacy. Has Luna taken a fancy to you?" Draco's back was turned so he missed the expression of concern that darted across Hermione's face.  
  


Draco laughed as he put the kettle on to boil. "I doubt it. From the looks of the embrace she was sharing with the bloke in her dining room, I believe that she already has a special someone." Draco peeked over his shoulder and whispered dramatically. "It would seem that our Miss Lovegood has taken up with none other than Rolf Scamander, grandson of Newt Scamander, author of...."  
  


Hermione's eyes lit up. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them! Oh, how perfect! If anyone understands fantastic beasts, it's Luna!"  
  


Draco nodded. "My thoughts exactly."  
  


Hermione giggled. "I'll have to tell Harry first thing in the morning. He'll want to look into this right away."  
  


"Potter? I thought you said he was with the Weasley girl. Don't tell me he fancies Luna as well? He never struck me as the type to collect a harem."  
  


"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Hermione laughed. "Harry is just very protective of Luna. She was one of the few people that believed in him when everything started happening with You Know Who and with her father being gone Harry feels obliged to look out for her." She shook her head. "He still feels partly responsible for how the whole thing with she and Neville ended and he swore to never let that happen again."  
  


Draco handed Hermione a mug while taking a sip of his own drink. "She and Longbottom had a thing?"  
  


"You really don't pay attention to the press, do you? They were on the cover of almost every newspaper and magazine for a while."  
  


Draco turned up his nose. "I can think of far better ways to spend my time than reading whatever twaddle Rita Skeeter and her cronies have cooked up."   
  


"Just as well. Ninety five percent of what they wrote about Luna and Nev was rubbish anyway. Shame, really. The actual story was far more interesting than the fictions the tabloids dreamed up."  
  


By this time, Draco had maneuvered them back into the living room. He settled onto the sofa and gestured for Hermione to join him. "Care to enlighten me as to the real story then? I now find myself suddenly intrigued."  
  


Hermione sat down on the other end of the couch, kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet up under her. "Well, it all started right after the final battle...."  
  


For the next hour or so Draco distracted Hermione by discussing the love lives of many of their old school mates, commenting and speculating at the various pairings. ("Finnegan and Thomas finally figured out they had a thing for each other? About bloody time. Everyone else knew from third year." "Glad to hear that Chang finally moved on after Diggory. She deserves some happiness." "Pansy and Parvati? Really? Didn't see that coming. Works out well, I suppose. They can swap out monogrammed items and double their wardrobes.")  
  


After a while Hermione glanced at the clock and sighed. "And...you don't really care about any of this, Draco Malfoy. You've just been trying to divert my attention from the reason I came here in the first place, haven't you?"  
  


"Depends. Did it work?"  
  


"Yes. It did. Thank you." She sat her empty mug on the table and started to get up. "But the hour grows late and I've taken up enough of your time. I should go home."  
  


Draco grabbed her hand and tugged her back on the sofa. "Nonsense. You'll do no such thing." He summoned a blanket and handed it to her. "Sleep here and leave in the morning." She began to protest and he silenced her with a stern look. "No arguments, Granger. Do it for my sake if nothing else. I'll only sit up worrying if you went home now. I'd probably end up crashing your place later on just to check on you. Save us both the trouble and stay, all right?"  
  


Hermione bit her lip and considered the blanket in her hand. "Are you sure?"  
  


"Of course." Draco stood and started towards the hallway. "Feel free to transfigure the sofa into any form you find comfortable. And no sneaking out before I get up in the morning. I'll make us breakfast before you leave, deal?"  
  


"Deal." Draco was just about to turn the corner when Hermione whispered, "It was my parents..."  
  


Draco stopped short and turned around. "Pardon?"  
  


"The dream. It was about my parents."  
  


Draco waited for more but she remained silent. After a moment he prodded gently, "What about them?"  
  


"I told you they died. I never told you how."  
  


Draco made his way back to the sofa, approaching carefully as if she were a wounded animal. "Do you   
want to tell me now?"  
  


"I - I think so."   
  


Draco noticed his friend's shoulders beginning to shake as he sat next to her. He tentatively wrapped his arm around her and the next thing he knew she was in his lap, crying and sharing the whole story - of how she had obliviated her parents during the war, of sending them to Australia in an effort to protect them and how they had died in a car accident before she could find them to reverse the spell. Draco held her tight and tried to offer what comfort he could - that she had done the right thing and the end result, while tragic, was far kinder than what would have happened to her mother and father if Voldemort had gotten his hands on them.  
  


He rubbed her back and stroked her hair and eventually she fell asleep in his embrace. Not wanting to disturb her, Draco made himself as comfortable as he could and in due course he drifted off as well. He awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting in from the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled in to find Hermione fixing breakfast.  
  


"Good morning," she smiled. "Hope you don't mind. I woke up a bit peckish and thought I'd rustle up some food."  
  


"Mind? Nonsense. I'll never turn down a home cooked breakfast. But I was supposed to cook for you, remember?"  
  


"You did quite enough last night. Thank you." Hermione handed him a plate of food and a glass of pumpkin juice. "I mean it. I don't know how I would have coped on my own."  
  


"Anytime." Draco looked at her earnestly. "And I mean that, Granger. My flat and my ear are always available to you, understand?"  
  


"Thank you, Draco. That really does mean a lot to me." Their eyes connected briefly then they dug into their breakfast and the conversation turned to their plans for the day.  
  


From that point on there was a fundamental shift between them. While still not romantic they definitely saw each other in a different light. Their excursions became even more frequent and began to include dinners, shows and walks in the park in addition to museums and bookshops.  
  


In hindsight, it occurred to Draco that the signs should have been evident to him even then. It started when they were in crowds - Hermione would loop her arm through his or hold onto his coat sleeve so they wouldn't get separated. As time went on he began to wrap his arm around her when they were a lot of people about and on more than one occasion she allowed him to hold her hand. He slowly became aware that he was selecting busy locations just so she would stand nearer to him. He also found himself getting irrationally cross when he noticed other men staring at her or trying to make conversation.   
  


xoxox

The final tipping point happened almost three months later. Hermione arrived at Draco's flat one evening excited to share the news that she had been asked to take the lead in a debate the following day against some older members of the Wizengamot regarding proposed changes in how the Ministry structured their policies on werewolves.  
  


Draco was thrilled for her but his mood dampened when she asked him to help her prepare for the deliberations by playing Devil's Advocate - arguing the positions of her opponents - people he viewed as very much like his father. His face fell and Hermione noticed.  
  


"Draco? What's wrong?"  
  


The young man quickly tried to mask his disappointment. "Nothing. I just thought we had moved past..."  
  


It suddenly dawned on Hermione what the issue was. "Oh, Draco. No. I'm not asking you to do this because I think you hold these beliefs. It's just you understand the background and history of the people involved far better than I do." She smiled and nudged his arm, "A wise man once pointed out to me that there were a 'whole host of nuances and subtleties that one could only pick up by actually _living_ in the magical world.' " She winked, "Don't tell me that you are suddenly going to become reticent in sharing your _vast wisdom_ with a willing student?"  
  


Sensing his remaining uncertainty she turned serious. "Please, Draco? I really need help here. I'm afraid the only reason my boss gave me this assignment is because I'm muggle born and he wants to watch me fail. I desperately want to prove him wrong."

  
The idea of her supervisors deliberately setting her up for failure infuriated Draco. He nodded firmly and said, "All right. Do you have the list of the opposing council?" Hermione handed it over and Draco gave a low whistle as he scanned the names. "I won't lie to you. This is a tough bunch. Most of them are hard core traditionalists. In the past, nothing short of an act of Merlin would get some of these codgers to change their position. Hell, old Flindersnoot probably hasn't even changed his pants in the last decade." He glanced over at her. "Fair warning... This lot won't go down easy and they aren't afraid to play dirty. Are you ready for that?"  
  


Hermione stood tall and lifted her chin. "What do you think?"

  
Draco grinned proudly. "I think these bastards aren't going to know what hit them."

  
He then settled in and began listening to Hermione's opening arguments, breaking in from time to time with tips on how to rephrase things for greater effect. They worked like that for about an hour until Hermione rather crossly said, "Stop that."  
  


Draco looked confused. "Stop what?"  
  


"Stop pulling punches and wording things so...pleasantly. These men couldn't care less about my feelings and I need to be ready for whatever they are going to throw at me. Now, come on, Draco," Hermione said with a challenging glare. "Unleash your inner Severus and give me your best shot."

  
Draco hesitated then asked, "Are you sure?"

  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  


"All right," Draco said as he stood and began rolling up his sleeves, "but remember...you asked for this." He then began to vigorously dispute Hermione's assertions. She stumbled at first but soon found her footing and before long she was able to respond to whatever objections he threw at her. As the debate became more heated, she punctuated one point with a firm finger to Draco's chest. He stared at her flushed cheeks and wild hair and while he meant to reply with a counterargument to her last stated position, the words that actually came out were a breathless, "Merlin's beard, you're even more beautiful when you're angry."  
  
  
There was a brief moment of silence as Hermione's carefully prepared note cards fell to the floor and before Draco could fully take in what was happening she had closed the gap between them and was kissing him passionately. It only took a second before he was responding in kind, digging his hands into her hair and lifting her off her feet.  
  


They stayed like that until Hermone leaned back and gasped, "Sorry. I didn't mean to just...attack you like that."   
  


Draco fought to catch his breath. "There is absolutely no need to apologize. In case you hadn't noticed, I was rather enjoying myself." 

  
Hermione smiled shyly. "As was I but still in all I should have given you some warning or at least sought permission..." 

  
Draco cut her off as he tugged her closer. "If obtaining explicit, verbal consent will soothe your conscience and get us back on task then I will gladly provide it - immediately, completely and in perpetuity."

  
Before he knew it she was crashing her lips to his so frantically that he had to struggle to keep his balance. When they parted that time he panted, "Wow. Okay. What was _that_ for?"  
  


She blushed. "You used the word 'perpetuity' correctly in a sentence."  
  
  
"Well, if all it takes to get rewarded in such a manner is an expanded vocabulary then I shall become a veritable walking thesaurus." Her expression at the word 'thesaurus' caused Draco to laugh out loud before kissing her again. "Blimey. I wish I had figured that out sooner. I've been wanting to do this for ages."  
  
  
Hermione tilted her head to look at him. "Really? I was beginning to think they had it wrong."  
  


"They?"  
  


"Harry, Ginny and Ron. They figured out a while ago that I fancied you. They tried to tell me that the feeling was mutual but I didn't believe them."  
  


Draco struggled to get his head around that statement. "Wait. They've known that I have feelings for you and I'm still alive?!"  
  


"They had...concerns at first but they trust my judgment. After some discussion I can safely say that we reached an understanding."  
  


"Which is?"  
  


"They understand that it's my life and that who I fancy is not open for deliberation and, in return, I don't hex them into the next century." They both laughed then Hermione bit her lip nervously and glanced away. "So I suppose the real question is, how do _you_ feel about this? I mean, do you view this as a onetime event or is it possibly the first chapter of something...more?"  
  


Draco cradled her face in his hands and whispered, "I would very much like this to be the first line on the first page in the first chapter of a book that never ends."  
  


Hermione's eyes sparkled. "Really?"  
  


"Really."  
  


He kissed her gently then rested his forehead on hers. "The larger question is can you... I mean ...are you able..." He swallowed hard. "Is there any possibility of your forgiveness running deep enough to even consider the notion of such a thing as an... 'us'?"  
  


"We can't change the past, Draco. It is what it is." She reached up and laid her hand on his cheek. "But just because something _affects_ us doesn't mean that it has to _define_ us. I'm not saying that it won't be complicated or there aren't going to be some very challenging conversations in our future but I'm willing to give it a try if you are. "   
  


"There is nothing in the world that I would like more."  
  


Their lips met once more and this time they stayed lost in each other's arms for what seemed to Draco to be both an eternity and, at the same time, not nearly long enough. He groaned in frustration when Hermione eventually pulled away.  
  


"Right." Hermione gave him a firm kiss then knelt down to begin gathering up her note cards from the floor. "As much as I want to spend the remainder of the evening like this, I really do need to finish preparing for tomorrow. I don't think old Flindersnoot is going to end his summation by snogging me."  
  


Draco dropped next to her and growled, "If he dares even try, I'll avada him right on the courtroom floor."  
  


Hermione gave him a stern look and then began to chuckle. "While I appreciate the overwrought attempt at chivalry, Draco, I hardly think that will be necessary. He is at least eighty years older than I am. I think I could defend myself."  
  


"I have absolutely no doubt about that." Draco pulled her close, kissed her once again and then helped to her feet. "So...let's get to work then, shall we?"

  
  
xoxoxo

Draco made it a point to be in the gallery the following day for the deliberations. He slipped in the back to look for an unobtrusive spot to view the proceedings and in the process bumped into Harry Potter. The men exchanged self-conscious pleasantries then Harry asked, "So, Malfoy. Since when are you interested in the topic of werewolf legislation?"   
  


"It has become a topic of the utmost importance to me."   
  


"Really? And exactly how long do you see yourself pursuing this...topic?" 

  
Draco understood what Harry was really asking and held his ground. "I view it as a lifelong passion." 

  
"Good. I believe the _topic_ feels the same about you." Harry stepped closer and in a low voice added, "I don't suppose I actually need to give you the speech about what happens if she is ever unhappy, do I?"  
  


Draco cleared his throat. "Wait. Don't tell me. I believe I can figure out the gist of it. Doom, destruction, utter devastation. Unimaginable pain followed by a slow and excruciating demise. That sort of thing, correct?"

  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Right in one. Good job."   
  


Draco tipped his head slightly. "You may then consider the message sent and received."  
  
  
Just then the Chief Warlock called the proceedings to order and the two men parted ways. Draco watched with delight as Hermione won her case in a spectacular fashion, even managing to get a number of concessions from the elderly Flindersnoot. At the end Draco made sure to catch her eye and give her a warm smile before slipping out as the press descended upon her. He went home and less than an hour later she appeared in his floo. He swept her up and spun her around as soon as she exited the fireplace.  
  


"You were magnificent! I am so incredibly proud of you!"   
  


Hermione grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you but why didn't you stay?"   
  


Draco shook his head. "You worked too hard for this. You know the Wizarding Press better than anyone. The headlines in tomorrow's paper need to be about what you accomplished today not who snogged you after your victory."  
  


"Well, that was very thoughtful of you Draco, but I know which of those things I find more important." Hermione grabbed hold of his collar and kissed him deeply.

  
Draco moaned softly, "I don't think I've ever appreciated werewolves more than I do at this very moment."  
  


"Draco?" Hermione murmured.  
  


"Yes?"  
  


"Shut up and kiss me."  
  


"Yes, ma'am."  
  


xoxox

They considered their dinner that evening to be their first official date. They decided to take things slowly - alternating outings between the magical and muggle worlds in an effort to give themselves some semblance of privacy. 

  
They had been a couple for a few months on the day they found themselves in Hyde Park. It was an unseasonably warm afternoon so they had decided to treat themselves to some ice cream. 

"I can't believe that you got a plain vanilla cone _again_." Draco rolled his eyes at the bushy haired brunette walking beside him.

  
"I've told you before, Draco. When visiting an ice cream establishment for the first time one should always start with one scoop of plain vanilla in a sugar cone. It is the most fundamental item on the menu. If they can't get the basics right then what chance is there for anything else to be done properly?" Hermione nodded firmly as if to solidify her argument.

"Of course. How silly of me to forget." Draco grinned as he took a lick of his double scoop of Rocky Road. He reached out and took her hand as they continued along the path around the duck pond.   
  


A young boy came tearing around the corner on his bicycle and Draco just barely managed to pull Hermione out of the way in time. She gave him an appreciative smile and said "Thank you" while squeezing his hand twice. Draco's mouth was full so instead of saying, "You're welcome" he squeezed her hand three times in response. 

  
Hermione whipped around so quickly that she dropped her ice cream, her eyes wide in shock. "Why did you do that?"  
  


Draco stammered, "Y-you squeezed twice for 'thank you'. I squeezed three times for 'you're welcome'. One for each syllable, right?"  
  


Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, yes. I see. Right."  
  


Draco's brow furrowed in concern. "I'm sorry. Have I accidentally breached some inexcusable boundary of muggle etiquette?"  
  


"No, Draco. I'm the one that should be sorry. It's just..." Hermione shook her head. "It's silly."  
  


"It's obviously not silly if it's upset you this badly."  
  


"I'm not upset. I mean.." She paused and swallowed hard. "It- it's about my parents."  
  
  


Draco tossed the remainder of his ice cream into a nearby bin and led her to a quiet portion of the park where they found a spot beneath a large tree. They sat in silence until Hermione collected herself enough to talk. "You see, Draco, when I was a little girl it was terribly important for me to appear very grown up, especially around adults. I didn't like my parents showing public displays of affection so we worked out a signal. If we were out in public, instead of saying "I love you" we squeezed each other's hands three times." She took his hand and demonstrated. "I (squeeze) Love (squeeze) You (squeeze.) After they died I never thought I would experience that again." She released him and dropped her hands back into her lap. "You didn't do anything wrong. It just...took me by surprise is all."

  
Draco turned this information over in his head. The one thing that he had been unable to do since they had started dating was to actually say the words "I love you" to Hermione's face. It wasn't that he didn't feel it - he felt it down to his very bones. It was the fear of not hearing the words in return that held him back but seeing the look upon her face in that moment he decided that the possibility of rejection was a small price to pay for finally expressing his true feelings to her.  
  


Slowly and deliberately he took her hands in his and squeezed them tightly three times. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Let's get one thing perfectly clear. I don't do this out of condolence or pity, even though I do feel both of those emotions when I think about how you got short changed in regards to your parents. But you need to know that when I do this, I do it because I am utterly and completely in love with you, Hermione Jean Granger, and it's well past time that I spoke those words aloud."  
  


Huge tears began to flow down Hermione's cheeks, sending Draco into a mild panic. "Oh, bugger. Please, _please_ tell me those are happy tears and that I haven't just bollixed this thing all to hell."  
  
  
Hermione laughed and struggled to find her voice. "Happy tears, Draco. Most definitely happy tears." She took a deep breath and added, "And as long as we are admitting things - I love you too and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to say it as well."

  
Draco could scarce allow himself to believe what he was hearing. "Really?"

  
"Really."  
  


"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"  
  


Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Like that's something I've started doing."  
  


She gripped the front of his jumper and drew his lips to hers. He leaned in to deepen the kiss then whispered, "We should get back to my place before we get in trouble for performing magic in the presence of muggles."  
  


She pulled back and gave him a quizzical look. "What magic?"  
  


Draco brushed his hand over her cheek and answered, "How I feel about you is the most powerful magic I have ever experienced."  
  


Hermione blushed and dipped her head. "How long are you going to spoil me like this?"  
  


Draco lifted her chin so she faced him. "As long as you'll let me. I'd like to start by replacing your ice cream."  
  


He helped her to her feet and they made their way back to the ice cream stand hand in hand. Draco began to order her a replacement vanilla cone but she cut him off and instead proceeded to request a large hot fudge sundae with everything and two spoons.  
  


He raised his eyebrows and she shrugged. "What? The basics were solid so I'm confident enough to go all in now. How about you?"  
  


Draco nodded and smiled larger than ever before in his life. "Absolutely."   
  


'All in' was exactly what he wanted. They had the fundamentals correct. He was certain that everything else would follow.  
  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. This is my first attempt at a Draco / Hermione pairing and would love any kind, constructive feedback you may have. I am currently writing another (longer) piece with this couple as well as another Druna fic as well. Again, thank you for your time and please check out my other two finished stories if you enjoyed this one. :)


End file.
